User blog:BloodyAngel134/Bloody Angle Chats 2
hello creepers and creepetts this is Bloody angle here. i want to start off by saying that i will be making this one a special creepy pasta of the week and crappy pasta of the week. the reason being is that i will not be online blogging for the next week. i will be working on my books. if i am on this site it wil not be for blogging but acually looking up more creepy pastas and crappy pastas of the week. oh and one more thing. some of them i will be typing from my playstation so they might have a few spelling errors and they might be short. i don't know. but either way i will be trying to do it. also thank you to all the peole who acually read my last blog. i want your cridisizm and sorry for the spelling errors. than you again and lets begin with the creepy pasta of the week. oh and one last thing i will be rating these as i go. i like to rate them and i forgot to do it in my last blog. they are put on a scal from 1-10. but i will go into negitives if i hate it that much, which is very very rare for me to do. CREEPY PASTA OF THE WEEK - BANJO'S MURDER Rate: 8 This week's creepy pasta of the week goes to banjo's murder. i had to rate this eight becasue of how i liked it. normally i won't go any higher than an eight becasue honestly creepypastas disappoint me. this one was an eight. now i did find a few flaws but not alot. some were not that big of a deal so that didn't really matter. now i want to say i liked this creepypasta becasue of the racoon named banjo threatening the player if the player unplugged him. honestly at this part i think that banjo jumped the gun because the player wasn't acually going to unplug him. they were only checking to see if the cords were in. so i deducted points for the lack of understanding. i also liked the part where it showed the player what banjo would do to them. but the whole picture thing couldn't have happened without the player having a camra, which it doesn't say that they had in the game. ergo it being at a stalemate for the lack of infoo. but assuming that they did have a camra then it could have just been a hacked rom. but if you really think about it, the likelyness of it being a hacked rom is better then the chance of a possessed game. i also have to cridisize the end of the creepy pasta when he threw it away. i didn't like it. it is VERY over used. i will excuse the whole EBay thing but i though it was cleche too. i will say the flashdrive was a new one. having the flashdrive with the colde in it sounded like it could acually happen. but i have to ask why the hell didn'tthey put this like in the serch box and see what came up. that would have been much better. and why did they throw this away. make it a chain game. it would make more sense than pitching it. but what i will say is that another person could have gotten it out of the trash. i could see how itgets around. i can see that. i don't even mind the additiondall feture of when it showed the players family being hurt. that was allso adding to the creepypasta. but my thing is i keep track of how much gore you yuse in a creepy past but i will say one thing. if the cliches and gore-o-meter breaks then it will hurt your score and i WILL rip you a new one. but all in all this was pretty good. CRAPPY PASTA OF THE WEEK - LOST SONIC Rate: -4 WOW. Just wow. this this was total garbage. i'm sorry and i never critisize creepypastas like this, usually i won't even bothWOW. Just wow. this this was total garbage. i'm sorry and i never critisize creepypastas like this, usually i won't even bother with creepy pastas like this but i have to say something. this was complete and utter garbage. my gore meter acually hit 7 and my cliche mete hit 17. seventeen really. this thing was just BAD. i have no idea where to start so im just going to tell you to go check this out and you'll know why i hated this so much. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZ-GedM4ePg here is the link for you to listen to SOG read it to you and give his oppinion but i can't even decribe how bad i though this was. like really WATCHE THIS this has been another creepy/crappy pasta of the week. have fun creepers and creepettes. weel see you all next week BloodyAngle134 Category:Blog posts